merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Merlin artist/'Strength' Chapter 8
After a little while, Gwaine felt strong enough to stand up and have a little walk around, he needed to exercise his wounded leg anyway. He put on his leather boots and strode up to the window to let some light into the room. At the window, Gwaine looked out to see the amazing city of Camelot, complete with the smell of freshly cooked food being sold at the markets. The city was spectacular. It stretched on and on. There were lots of tiny little houses emitting smoke out of the chimneys. Gwaine presumed everyone was baking bread or cooking their lunch, it seemed about midday. Gwaine was in an inquisitive mood so he put his shirt back on and headed down into the lower town for a little walk. Whilst walking down the main street, Gwaine noticed a lot of people. But none of them compared to the young woman who was too busy looking at the stalls to see that Gwaine had his eye on her. She had dark skin and dark curly hair. She wore a lilac cotton dress and seemed to be carrying a basket full of laundry. As Gwaine approached her, he pinched a small white daisy off someone's flower bouquet. 'I believe this belongs to you.' he said, presenting the flower in front of her. 'I don't think so. It's not my colour.' she said. 'Ah, well, let us see.' Gwaine tucked the flower into her hair. 'I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out.' she said. 'No, yours is the only one.' Gwaine said, showing her his empty hands as proof. The young woman tried to sneak past him. 'I'm Gwaine.' he said, holding out his hand. The woman shook it, then tried to keep on walking. But Gwaine didn't let go and pulled her back to face him. 'You haven't told me your name. You look like a princess to me, so it's probably something like Sophia or...or Esmeralda. That's it, Princess Esmeralda.' Gwaine bowed to her. 'Stop it. People are staring.' she sais, quite annoyed at this point. 'Not until you tell me your name.' he said. 'It's Gwen.' 'There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?' he asked. But Gwen tried to move past him. 'Let me carry that. A princess shouldn't have to lump her washing around.' he offered. 'Unfortunately, I'm not a princess.' 'Ah, but you see, you are to me.' he said. Gwen laughed sweetly. 'This isn't working, is it?' Gwaine asked. 'No, not really. But I like that you tried and that you know when to give up.' Gwen took the flower out of her hair and handed it to Gwaine. 'You'd better have this, incase someone else takes your fancy.' Gwen walked away down the street. 'I've only eyes for you!' Gwaine called out. 'I'm sure.' Gwen said. Gwiane stuck the flower between his lips and chuckled. He had met Merlin, Arthur and Gwen, but what about the Lady Morgana? Category:Blog posts